Americano/Dance Again
Americano/Dance Again by Lady Gaga/''Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull'', is a song featured in the first episode of the fourth season, The New Rachel. It is sung by Rachel's dance mentor, Cassandra July, at the Dance 101 class at NYADA. When Rachel asks Cassandra why she keeps picking on her, Cassandra says that she is motivating Rachel. Rachel then smells alcohol from Cassandra's breath to which Cassandra hurriedly waves away and then tells everyone that she may not be much of a "wide-eyed ingenue" anymore but she can still dance circles around anyone of them. She then asks for the music to go on as a few NYADA students dance with her. Rachel looks stunned as they are performing. Lyrics Cassandra: I met a girl in east LA In floral shorts as sweet as May She sang in eighths in two Barrio chords We fell in love but not in court NYADA Students: Aah-America Cassandra: Mis canciones son de la revolución Mi corazón me duele por mi generación If you love me, we can marry on the west coast On a Wednesday, en el verano en agosto Cassandra with NYADA Students harmonizing: I wanna dance, and love, and dance again I wanna dance, and love, and dance again Cassandra with NYADA Students: Aah-America-Americano (NYADA Students: I wanna dance) Aah-America-Americano (NYADA Students: I wanna dance) Cassandra: I will fight for How I've fought for How I love you (NYADA Students: La la la la la la la) I have cried for I will die for How I care (NYADA Students: La la la la la la la) In the mountains Las campanas Están sonando (NYADA Students: La la la la la la la) Todos los chicos (Female NYADA Students: Chicas) Y los chicos (Female NYADA Students: Chicas) Se están besando (NYADA Students: La la la la la la la) Cassandra with NYADA Students harmonizing: I wanna dance, and love, and dance again I wanna dance, and love, and dance again Cassandra with NYADA Students: Aah-America-Americano (NYADA Students: I wanna dance) Aah-America-Americano (NYADA Students: I wanna dance) If this would be a perfect world We'd be together then (NYADA Students: Let's do it, do it, do it) Only got just one life, this I've learned Who cares what they're gonna say (NYADA Students: Let's do it, do it, do it) Cassandra: I wanna dance, and love, and dance again I wanna dance, and love, and dance again Cassandra with NYADA Students: Aah-America-Americano (Cassandra: I wanna dance) Aah-America-Americano (Cassandra: I wanna dance) Cassandra: Oh, oh, oh Cassandra with NYADA Students: I wanna dance Aah-America-Americano NYADA Students: I wanna dance! Cassandra: I wanna dance! Trivia *The white male dancer who is often seen carrying Cassandra, is seen dancing with Santana and Brittany and other dancers in Me Against The Music. *The white male dancer who is often seen carrying Cassandra also danced for the episode, Nationals, and was dancing for Vocal Adrenaline. *The white male dancer's name is Lockhart Brownlie. He's not just one of Glee's dancers but also Katy Perry's main dancers. *Kate Hudson just had one day of rehearsal for this number. Gallery DanceAgainAmericano.jpg Danceagain.png Americano.png Americano_Dance_Again.PNG Cassandraandothergirls.png Cassandra With Dancers.png Cassandra-Coming.png Cassandraonair.png Cassandra-rachel.png Dancers.png Finish.png Rachel Scares.png DanceAgainAmericanomashup.jpg Videos Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Cassandra July Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Cassandra July Category:Mash-Up Songs